Blips in Time
by KaiaLuna
Summary: A little blip... or two in time, a stalled wedding and secrets for a glimpse at a surprising future.


**Oops. Sorry it got jumbled. Here it is again...**

 **Also it goes without saying I am not the author of Harry Potter. I own nothing. Just taking the characters out for a spin with my own ideas... Hope you enjoy.**

The girl appeared in the bedroom of the Burrow as Hermione adjusted the gown and prepared to go down, where everyone was gathered and waiting. She was beautiful with long wavy copper hair and the bluest eyes with perfect bowed lips and a petite nose. "You can't marry him!" The girl rushed out as soon as she set eyes on Hermione. "Please." She begged, "I know this sounds crazy but you have to believe me. There is a Death Eater trying to ruin all our lives!"

Hermione frowned at the young girl who'd grabbed her arm frantically, "It's alright…"

"Rose." The girl told her, "My name is Rose."

"Alright Rose." Hermione spoke softly, the terror in the young girl was very real and they were still looking for several Death Eaters, if one was near she needed to get all the information. "Let's sit down, ok?"

"Please Hermione." Rose pulled at her hand, "There isn't time. I'm going to disappear, to be unmade!"

Hermione tried to calm the girl, "Shh." Hermione pulled the sobbing girl into her arms for a gentle hug. "It'll be alright. I'm going to help you, you just have to take a deep breath and calm down, there are lots of aurors just outside, we just have to go and tell them about the Death Eater, everything will be alright."

Rose gazed pleadingly at her, clutching her arm, wiping at the tears almost angrily, "I only figured out how to come this far but I'm going to be unmade, to never exist and I don't know what to do!"

"Ok. It's ok." Hermione pulled her into her arms again and rubbed her back.

Rose sniffled and clung to her a moment before pulling back and looking into her eyes, "It's crazy, you'll think I'm crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy."

Rose shook her head as more tears fell, "You'll think I'm crazy and I'll be unmade."

"Rose?"

"You're my mother."

Hermione froze in shock, staring at the girl. "See, you think I'm crazy, but I'm not. I swear I'm not. You're my mother and a Death Eater went back in time and everything is messed up and I'm going to not be born!"

Hermione nodded slowly trying to absorb what the girl was saying though her mind wanted to immediately reject the idea and dismiss the possibility… there was something about the girl. "Take a deep breath." Hermione finally urged her, doing the same thing to calm herself as well; "Now start from the beginning."

"My name is Rose, Rose Weasley and you're my mother." Hermione nodded slowly trying to stay calm but frowning as the girl continued, with the same words she'd said as she had first grabbed Hermione's arm, clutching her in desperation, "You can't marry him."

"Your father?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"My uncle." Rose corrected with a headshake. "You can't marry my uncle." She groaned, "Oh god it's so wrong. He's your best friend, he'll always be your best friend but he's my uncle and you love my dad and my dad loves you. It's gross really, I mean like really gross but you love each other and you have me and are like totally happy but if you marry my uncle then you never fall in love with my dad and my brother and I get unmade!" Hermione nodded slowly wondering how to get the girl the help she clearly needed. "See." Rose hissed, "You don't believe me!" Then she burst into tears again.

"I… I…" Hermione wasn't sure what to say, "It's not that I don't believe you Rose, I just, I don't understand what you're saying."

Rose looked at her again, wet eyes pleading, "I'm only seventeen, I haven't even graduated Hogwarts yet but I got your brains, that's what dad says anyways. Everyone says I'm too smart for my own good but I wasn't smart enough to go back far enough to change anything and now I'm going to disappear!"

"It's very dangerous to meddle with time Rose."

"I know!" Rose sobbed, "I won't ever exist now!"

"Rose." Hermione wasn't sure what to tell the sobbing girl.

"Please don't marry him, please." She pleaded, "You can't marry him. You don't even love him. Not like that, not like you love dad."

"Who's your father Rose?"

"Charlie, my father is Charlie Weasley and you're about to marry my Uncle Ron."

Hermione was staring at the girl in frozen shock as there was a timid knock on the door, "Um, Mione? It's Harry, I uh, I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs but um, you were taking a while, is everything ok? Everyone is waiting on you to start and Ron's getting a bit nervous." He chuckled, "Actually he was nervous this morning, now I think he might be close to hyperventilating."

"I'll be right out!" Hermione called, her voice cracking a little.

"Please mom." Rose begged again, her voice barely above a whisper, her eyes watering as they met Hermione's. If her mother didn't believe her, couldn't fix this…

It was something in her eyes, something Hermione couldn't explain and she wasn't wholly aware of her own actions as she nodded and held out her hand to the girl. Rose was instantly in her arms again, clinging to her like a lifeline.

"Do you know anything about what was changed?" Hermione whispered, her mind whirling quickly.

Rose sniffled and nodded, "My boyfriend helped me get here, he said I should tell you as little about the future as I could and I know he's right, I shouldn't even have mentioned my brother or him only I don't know how to make you believe me, I _am_ your daughter and my boyfriend and I used a spell but I'm going to disappear soon, back to my own time, we could only give me an hour." Her voice was desperate "I couldn't even get back far enough but it's not to late is it? You aren't going to marry Uncle Ron?" The girl pleaded.

"Who did what and how Rose. I have to know what to fix."

Rose nods and sniffles wiping at her cheeks, "I'm braver than this, I swear I am, Sc… my boyfriend says I'm just like you, he always teased me and called me the Gryffindor Princess cause that's what his dad calls you, he calls Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry something else, he really doesn't like Uncle Ron but he and Uncle Harry are partners and almost best friends at the mini… right, I shouldn't tell you this stuff." Rose blushed. "So I'm seventeen and so's my boyfriend and we're in our seventh year at Hogwarts and there was this thing there, it was so strange because it had my name on it and I knew it was your writing only it was from before I was even born, before you and daddy even. I showed it to Scor… my boyfriend and we were going to send an owl to you…" Rose looked away, "We couldn't though so we ended up sneaking out of school and apparating to Scorp… my boyfriends house and found his dad who was all weird and then said something about if only you did marry Uncle Ron and me not being born and then Scorpius and I wouldn't fall in love and he'd not be stuck with the Weasels or something. Only he's mean teasing things like that and doesn't really mean them about me and Scorpius because he loves me.

Another knock on the door, "Hermione?" Harry asked gently.

"Coming Harry!" Hermione called and motioned for Rose to move out of view as she cracked the door.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped at the sight of her slightly disheveled with tears in her eyes.

"I ripped my dress." Hermione told him. "Its awful Harry. I… I just need a minute to repair it and fix myself up… can you go check on Ron? Tell him I'll be down soon and apologize to the guests."

Harry nodded and then frowned, "Can't you use a spell to fix it?"

Hermione nodded, "I just had a moment, nerves you know? I was thinking of my parents and then I dropped my bouquet and ripped my dress and I thought it must be bad luck and when I tried to fix it, everything got worse but I'm ok now, I just need one minute."

"Ok, Mione." He sent her a reassuring smile, "Want me to send Ginny up?

Hermione shook her head, "I just need a minute or two."

"No second thoughts?" Harry asked.

A thousand of them, Hermione thought but she shook her head and forced another smile. "I'm good." With the click of the door she spun back to Rose who was still looking pale, "Rose?" She whispered.

"When I got upset because he wasn't being helpful he said you almost _did_ marry Uncle Ron once but then you didn't and you and dad fell madly in love and here I was so just not to worry about some stupid old stone thing. Only Hugo wrote me this letter that said he saw dad and dad didn't know him and he heard mom and Uncle Harry talking about the wedding to Uncle Ron. So we, Scorpius and I, got me back to today to stop you from marrying Uncle Ron so that you and dad can still fall in love."

"Why didn't I marry him the first time, I mean in your time?"

Rose shifted, "Um, I don't really know."

"So if I never married Ron today, why are you here to change something that never happened?"

"Because I think something did happen to change it and you do marry Uncle Ron and then everything is a mess and if you and dad don't get married I'll disappear!" Rose pleaded and then groaned, "Oh no."

"Rose?" Hermione gasped.

"I don't have any more time." Rose cried, "Please mom, please don't get married today!"

Hermione stared at the empty room as there was another knock on the door and then a red head pops into view.

"Mione?"

"Ron!" Hermione gasps and spins to him. "I'm coming. I swear. I'm sorry." She shook her head and gave him a small smile, trying to hide the way her hands were shaking as she tried to figure out if she'd just hallucinated the whole thing. She was having terrible cold feet for days.

"No." He told her, shaking his head as he came in.

"Ron?"

Ron sighed and sank on the bed, then lifted his eyes to meet hers, "This isn't right is it?"

"I… well… I mean, of course it is, I love you and we're getting married."

Ron shook his head again, "I do love you so much Hermione and I know I'm terrible and slow but I'm not a complete dunderhead, I know you've been unhappy."

"I've not been." Hermione protested.

"Hermione, you're almost an hour late for our wedding. _You_ , Hermione Granger, who is never late for anything. Is almost an hour late for her own wedding."

"I tore my dress." Hermione offered weakly. Ron gave her a weak smile of disbelief and she sighed, sinking onto the bed next to him. "I love you Ron. I've loved you forever."

"Me too Mione," He grinned at her, "I was a little slow figuring it out but I did always love you."

"I know." She chuckled with him.

"I'll always love you too." He told her, wrapping an arm around her.

"We're better as friends though." She whispered sadly.

"We'd be happy you know, married, having a couple kids, you some ministry big shot, me an auror with Harry. We'd have some kids with my hair and your brains and we'd be best friends for all our lives."

"Sounds nice." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "I really have loved you forever you know."

"Me too." Hermione felt tears burn her eyes and his arm tightened hugging her.

"It's just this feeling, I don't know what it is."

"Something changed." Ron sighed, "There's something not right and I… Hermione, I…"

"Ron?"

"I had this weird dream last night and it's going to sound totally insane but my brothers are acting strange and I think something is being kept from us. Something big."

"You want insane." Hermione snorted, "I just hallucinated a red headed seventeen year old calling me mom and begging me not to marry you or she might not exist in the future."

There is a knock on the door, "Hermione? Ron?"

"Come in Harry." Hermione sniffled.

"Uh, everyone's a bit… concerned."

"Hermione and I decided we were rushing." Ron told him with a shrug. "I mean, the war is barely over and we're still practically babies. I've still got auror training and she's got… well she's Hermione she's got loads of brilliant things to do first."

Hermione chuckled and leaned into him wiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry shook his head and frowned at them but forced a tentative smile, "You're both ok right? I mean, this is mutual?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded.

"I can't believe we've broken up." Hermione sobbed.

Ron hugged her tighter to him, "We're still best friends though." Hermione nodded, burying her head in his chest.

"I love you." She told him sniffling.

"Me too." Ron reassured her as Harry snuck back out of the room and down the stairs a bit bewildered.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped. "Did you find them? What's going on?"

Harry shook his head at her and took her hand leading her outside and to the front of the tent, he turned to face all of their family and friends. "Hi, uh, I'm Harry Potter, the um, Best Man and uh, the giver away of the Bride, and uh, this is Ginny, Maid of Honor." He stumbled out, his ears a little red. "I'm real sorry, but I ah, well, there isn't going to be a wedding today." Harry saw his two best friends in the window. Hermione mouthed the words 'Thank You' Ron still had an arm around her as he met Harry's eyes and nodded, then they were gone with a pop. A bit more confident Harry focused back on the crowd, "There is food and wine, butterbeer and music, so please all enjoy yourselves. Actually, since you are all friends and family of ours, mine and Ginny's I mean, well we were going to wait until after… Ginny's agreed to marry me so if you'll all join us in this… engagement celebration as there will not be a wedding today." There were a few claps and smiles, some frowns and a lot of confused faces.

Harry watched Charlie and Bill disappearing around the side of the house and kissed Ginny's temple, "Be right back, Luv."

"I don't think so." Ginny hissed grabbing his wrist, "You tell me what's going on right this instant."

"Ginny! Harry! Oh how wonderful!" Molly was hugging them both tightly, "I'm so happy for you." Then she pulled back and gave Harry a concerned look, "What's happened then?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Ginny glared at him.

Harry sighed and shrugged, "They decided not to go through with it. I didn't really get an explanation."

"Where are they? I'll get one and if that git brother of mine has hurt her…" Ginny's voice trailed in anger.

"Ron didn't do anything." Harry frowned at her.

"So what did Ickle Ronnikins do?" George asked joining the group and making Harry groan.

"Ron called it off?" Percy asked coming up, "Or did Hermione bolt? She was taking an awfully long time."

"Neither." Harry huffed. "Or both. I don't know. It was mutual. They weren't ready."

There was silence for a minute and then Harry caught Bill whispering to Fleur. "Hang on a sec." He said extricating himself from the group and storming over. "Tell me what you know!" Harry hissed at him.

Fleur grabbed his arm, "Not 'ere 'arry."

Harry sent her a glare and focused back on Bill.

"Shell Cottage." Bill sighed. "Please don't draw anyone else's attention." He groaned as Ginny stormed over.

"Half hour." Harry grumbled and turned to head off his fiery fiancé and pull her to a dance. It was almost two hours before he could get away, they actually since Ginny wouldn't give up on finding out what was going on.

Bill sighed when he opened the door and let them in, they settled on the sofa with Firewhiskey instead of the usual tea and Harry took a big sip before turning to Bill with a glare, "What do you know?"

"This is going to sound crazy." Bill sighed.

"Try me." Harry pressed.

"Charlie is going to marry Hermione."

"What!" Ginny laughed. Harry just glared at him to continue.

"I know how it sounds right now but something happened a little while ago and in the future Charlie and Hermione are married."

"What happened?" Harry asked him his face showing his doubt.

"Their son sort of accidentally popped back in time." Bill offered ruefully.

"What now?"

"I know, it's insane, this precocious little brunette, spitting image of Charlie but for the hair and eye color just sort of popped onto the beach and came running at me. He was laughing and saying how he figured out how to apparate and wasn't it cool and kept calling me uncle Bill. Fleur cam home with Victoire and he freaked out because she's a baby and demanded to see his dad. Then he told us his dad was Charlie. I immediately contacted Charlie because the kid was his spitting image and I flipped out, because he'd kept a nine-year-old kid a secret. Charlie had no clue what I was talking about but when he showed up the kid flung himself at him and said he'd messed it all up somehow. He'd been apparating away from Vicki because she was babysitting and he didn't need a babysitter but somehow he turned her into a baby. We get him calm and there is a knock on the door and there's Hermione with this rueful smile and she holds out her arms and her son runs to hug her, saying it was an accident and he was sorry and asking why dad and uncle Bill, Charlie and I, were acting so weird and saying he's sorry he turned Victoire into a baby. She tells him he's jumped back in time a bit is all and her and daddy aren't married yet. Then she grins at Charlie and winks and they both disappear with a pop, only thing left is the smell of Lilacs and a bit of silvery dust and a very freaked out Charlie, me and Fleur." Bill explained. "We of course thought it was a joke but Hermione didn't look twice at us a few days later when we were at the Burrow for Sunday dinner and Ron was telling how the two of them were in Greece all week tracking some Death Eater and they're engaged!"

"Yes but Charlie and Hermione?" Ginny frowns at him.

"I know." Bill huffed, "It's insane but I swear to Merlin it happened and Charlie's been going crazy since and then when you called off the wedding today he really freaked, I mean he was freaking because he thought he'd have to stop the wedding or his kid would be unmade or something but wasn't really sure it had really happened at all and if it did if she'd forgive him so he wanted me to do it and what the hell reason would I give? Of course what the hell reason would he give? Then you said _they_ called it off and he was relieved and totally freaked out."

"Sort of like you?" Ginny snorted at her older brother.

"Yeah." Bill agreed rubbing his face, "Only worse."

"Eet will all be vine." Fleur reassured him rubbing his back.

"Hermione and Charlie." Harry sighed sitting back.

Ginny frowned at shook her head, "It's just to weird and how the hell did the kid come back in time."

"Hugo is a bit special." The voice startled them more than the purple flames of the floo as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hugo?" Harry eyed her.

"My son." Hermione smiled at them, "Mine and Charlie's, our daughter, Rose visited me today. I never did figure out what she saw at Hogwarts to freak her out about me and Ron on some stone after so many years and make her come back, I'll have to ask her at Christmas holidays."

Ginny squeaked and they all turned to look at her, "A rock in the new wall by the bridge?" Hermione shrugged and Ginny blushed, "I might have put your names, mine and Harry's to, in little hearts during the rebuilding last month."

Hermione laughed, "Really?"

Ginny nodded, "We were all just engaged and the rebuilding of that place, I mean, it just, so much _happened_ there. It was silly."

"I think it was sweet." Hermione smiled at her. "Plus she stalled the wedding long enough Ron came inside, who knows what would have happened if I made it down the aisle. We would have freaked out in the middle of it or heavens forbid actually married!" She laughed.

"Charlie was going to stop it." Bill told her.

Hermione nodded with a chuckle, "Of course, my little Hugo. I bet poor Charlie about near had a heart attack. He's such a contented bachelor."

"Yeah." Bill nodded with a snort, "Threw all of us for a loop."

"Well tell him not to worry so much. He still has a long time. Well actually please don't, I've come to obliviate him, and me actually, well Harry's gone to obliviate me." She smiled warmly at her best friend. "I know I can trust you to keep this little time blip a secret, all four of you but I really must protect the future and things have to happen the way they're supposed to between Charlie and I."

"How's that?"

Hermione laughed at Ginny and shook her head, "Oh no, you four know to much already."

There is the sound of someone apparrating and then a knock on the front door. Hermione grins at them and opens it to a shocked looking Charlie but her spell is silent as her wand flicks to him and then she's back in the fire place with a chuckle and wave at the four others before the purple flames take her off again.

Charlie is dazed for a moment longer before frowning at them, "Hell of wedding that was." He grinned at Harry and Ginny, "Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you."

"Now tell me what you know?" He shoved the door closed and went to sit.

"Honestly," Ginny held up her hands, "I haven't a clue where they've gone or what they were thinking."

"Me neither." Harry shrugged. "Best thing though really."

"Definitely." Bill agreed with a nod as he bit back a smile.

Charlie frowned between them, "Fine don't tell me. I'm heading back to the reserve. Gin, let me know about your wedding plans so I can get the time away early, and congrats, Harry might be the only wizard in the world we'd agree is good enough and thus don't need to make disappear as dragon food."

"Not unless he hurts her." Bill agreed with a nod.

"Non," Fleur shook her head with a smile, "I do not believe 'arry ever could."

"And if he did I'd take care of it myself." Ginny huffed, fingers to her wand.

"I love you remember." Harry tells her taking her hand to hold it, away from her wand.

"And I love you." She tells him with a kiss.


End file.
